


The Bonds of Paris

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: In an Alternate Universe this Federation condones the use of bondservants and/or indentured servants for those who can’t pay their way for passage or debt. Hence one drunken and stoned Tom Paris having no way to pay his creditors is being sold as a bondsman.  Will he be rescued or will he spend the next five years in total servitude?





	

The Federation adopted the policy of bondservants and indenture servants for those who couldn’t pay for passage and/or debts incurred with any other way of paying. So a person could sign a labor contract whereby he/she would bind himself for a specified period (usually 4 to 7 years depending on how debt was incurred) in return for payment of passage or payment of debts.

During a term of bondage or indentured service, a bondservant or indentured servant shall be considered his/her master’s personal property and the contract can be inherited or sold to other parties.

While under contract a person cannot marry nor have children without the master’s permission. A master’s permission is needed to leave the estate, perform work for anyone else, or to keep money for personal use. An unruly person under contract is expected to be punished for improper behavior. If a bondman or indentured servant runs away from their contract and are caught they are often punished by increasing the time of their contract.

Tom Paris was well aware of the terms of bonding when he signed off on tabs around town on Paltos III to get his booze and drugs since running out of money after landing on this frontier planet. He had never questioned how he got the free credit so easily and would have run very far very fast if he had known.

************

A few months later, Tom knew he had reached the absolute bottom when he opened his bleary eyes and found himself in the local bondservants holding cell. He must’ve used up all his credit limits and gone over the limit despite the warnings the barkeepers had given him. Pain lanced through his head as he tried to sit up so he settled for staying still until the room stopped spinning. His luck had finally run out. He had no credits or money to his name and no way to get out of being sold as a bondservant to whoever paid off his bills for the next number of years.

His creditors had called in his tab and now he would to pay.

Fuck it; he didn’t care anymore as he fell back asleep despite the pain in his head and the thirst in his dry throat.

“Get up, Paris. Time for you to be processed,” a rough voice announced from the entrance to his cell.

With a sigh of regret, Tom forced himself to stand up and follow the attendant down the hall to the first station in being processed as a bondservant. There sat another attendant, this one a Bajoran, with a large data padd to take down information. Looking up at the wreck of a young man in front of him, he called out information:

“Thomas Eugene Paris, age 24, blonde hair, blue eyes, six foot three inches, human male who owes $8,637 credits total.” The bored attendant recited. “Skills: pilot, pool player and whore. Is there someone you can contact who would pay your bills and collect you? You are allowed one contact to try and get a family member or friend to come and pay for you.”

Tom gave a sigh of resignation deciding to try his father since he was the only one he knew who had that kind of money. His only other contact was currently at whereabouts unknown and had been for the last year. “You can try my father, Admiral Owen Paris at Star Fleet Command Operations Division.”

He wiped his eyes free of the tears that were welling up before anyone could see him cry. ‘Paris men don’t cry’ daddy had drilled into his head growing up. It was bad enough to come crawling back because he had drank and drugged his way into a huge debit. Daddy would probably get a great laugh out of this. His heart sank as the attendant flicked on the viewscreen and the Admiral in question appeared.

“This is Admiral Paris. You say you have news of my son. What kind of news are you talking about?” Owen Paris was beginning to wonder if this was a crank call.

“Hello, Dad,” Tom’s voice cracked as he stepped in front of the viewscreen.

“What kind of trouble are you in now, Thomas?” the Admiral wanted to know sounding inpatient as usual with a deep sigh.

“I need money to pay off my creditors or I’ll be sold as a bondservant, Dad. Please!” Tom swallowed his pride. He had nothing left to lose and so he tried hoping beyond hope that for once his Dad would come to the rescue.

The Admiral’s face was set in stone with ice cold blue eyes; “You brought this on yourself, Thomas. You deal with it. Still quite the fuck-up, aren’t you? I’d hope you would have learned by now to stand on your own two feet and be a man, but I can see that that will never happen.”

“Please, Dad. Don’t do this. Help me, please!” Tom begged while the unwanted tears fell from the sky blue eyes. “I’ll pay you back, every bit of it.”

“Goodbye, Thomas. Don’t bother me ever again,” came the chilly voice as the channel was closed abruptly.

“Now that’s a cold hearted bastard,” the Bajoran attendant was amazed that a father could do that to his own child. “Come on, Paris. Time to get on with your processing. The day is passing by and I want to get home sometime today.” He laid a gentle hand on the blond’s shoulder intending to guide him down the hall when Paris suddenly broke away and ran off down the hall intent on escaping.

Shaking his head sadly, the attendant pressed the alarm button to alert security that they needed to stop the runaway. He made a notation on the padd that Paris was a runner and would need additional security on his tagging. The alarm sounded and all the doors shut themselves and locked up.

A set of bars dropped in front of him and Tom barely stopped himself from smashing his body and face into the iron works. Trembling in exhaustion and fear, he turned around to see the guards approaching him warily. One pulled a phaser and pointed it at him intending to use it if he tried anything.

“Turn around, Paris,” one guard ordered as the other pulled out a set of handcuffs, “Don’t make it any harder on yourself than it has to be.”

Tom fought hard to hold back the tears as he turned and felt the metal locking his wrists together. There was no sense fighting now, where was he going to go? He was all alone and cut off from his family and had no friends, any close friends that he could count on to help him out of this. A door opened and he was pushed into the brightly-lighted room stumbling to his knees.

The two attendants took care of him promptly and swiftly showing their experience of handling new bondservants. His clothes were cut off while leaving the cuffs on, showing him they were taking no chances on his running again. They put him in a warm shower, scrubbing his body from head to foot, shampooed and conditioned his hair, being thorough yet gentle in their handling. Embarrassed, he stayed red-faced the entire time and refused to look either of them in the eye.

Tom wasn’t paying much attention to the events around him as new serviceable clothes of a tank top, heavy overshirt, pants and shoes were placed on his lanky frame. His few personal effects were placed in a small cloth bag and hung around his neck. He sank further into his own misery while his head still throbbed from the last drinking bout, while wishing desperately that he had stayed in Marseilles.

Ardic Kus, the Bajoran attendant, recognized the hopeless look in the blue eyes of Tom Paris. He guided the young man to the next step in the processing of a bondservant, the tagging and now he would also be tagged as a flight risk, too. Ardic watched as Paris barely flinched when his left ear was pierced and the bond tag attached with the ID chip implanted into his ear. A tear or two fell, but that was the extent of the emotion the young man would show.

Once the tagging was done, Tom was led to the showroom where the men and women were placed for private bidding. If no private bids showed up over 24 hours then they would be sold at auction to the highest bidder. He was taken to a niche where he was restrained by his left arm to the wall and left alone in his misery.

************

Jack West, a local businessman of different enterprises some legal, some not, was very happy to see the blond sitting in the showroom. He had spotted the young man a few months back trying to eke out a living on the docks as a loader, pool hustler and finally as a prostitute during the last few weeks just so he could survive. With a few whispers to the right people, Jack West had given carte blanche on credit for the young blond. All he had to do was sit back and wait.

Sure enough, Tom had finally given in to desperation and used all the credit with his drinking and drug use only to find himself deep in debt and his tab being called in. Meanwhile in the background, Jack had waited patiently for the fish to hook himself and he would have his prize. His patience had paid off and now he would have Tom Paris all to himself and his customers.

On his terminal, he keyed in his bid for Paris and waited. A few moments later, his answer came back that they had accepted the offer and shortly thereafter Tom Paris would belong to Jack West for the next five years. He had his guards pick up his prize and deliver it to his house while he made a few calls before going home.

************

//Oh fuck! Oh fuck, what do I do now? // Tom thought frantically to himself as he paced the opulent and plush room. His hands were bound again behind his back and his nerves were on edge since hearing that the notorious Jack West had purchased his bond. //I need a drink very bad. //

Jack West had a bad reputation. He smuggled arms, munitions, drugs, and slaves and just about anything that could turn him a neat profit. One of his sidelines was his stable of whores to entertain clients and himself. Rough was how Jack liked to take his men and women. Tom Paris was one beautiful blond that Jack had wanted for awhile and now the dream was within his grasp.

Tom had worked himself into a fine tizzy when Jack entered the room. “What are you going to do with me?” he blurted out when he saw the tall stocky redhead man eyeing him like a piece of candy.

“I paid for you and I will make you mine. You can have an easy life with me or a hard life in my stable. However, I own your ass for the five years so make your choice and make it fast, Thomas. I’m not a patient man,” Jack’s brown eyes bore into his blue ones cold and devoid of emotions.

“Oh, shit!” the prospect filled with him with dread and upset.

“I would bed you and if you behave help host my parties on my arm,” he stepped closer to the blond who flinched. “A very fine prize indeed.”

“Not much of a choice, is it?” Tom let his smart mouth get in the way as his defenses rose up and he glared defiantly at the bigger man.

A fist slammed into his gut and he doubled up in agony falling to his knees trying to catch a breath. Hot stinging tears blinded his eyes for a moment while his chest heaved starving for oxygen. Black dots circled his vision as he pulled back from passing out.

“Chose now, Thomas,” a manicured finger went under his chin and lifted his face up. “I can be fair or I can be a real bastard.”

“Fuck you!” Tom got out as a pair of thin red lips descended on his mouth and rough hands tore at his clothing. “I’m not going to be a whore for you, so you can just fuck off!”

The lips pulled away, “Oh no, Thomas. I’m going to fuck you. I like my spirited bedmates to a point and I have ways to make you compliant and demur.”

Jack pushed Tom back so he was sprawled on the couch his hands and arms in pain from being bound so long. “Stay put.” Leaving Tom there, Jack made a call talking softly so he couldn’t be overheard.

Tom felt a chill go down his spine as the hair on the back of his neck stood up warning him of upcoming danger. A cold smile graced Jack’s slim face as the two stared at each other until a knock sounded at the door interrupted them.

“Enter,” Jack called out as he watched Tom realize that something was going to happen to him in the next few minutes and became unsure of himself.

Ardic Kus came into the room carrying a black medical kit, which he sat on the coffee table, opened it and pulled out a tricorder. Running the tricorder over the trembling frame squinting his eyes as he read over the results of the scan. Putting the tricorder, he began to prepare a series of hyposprays intent on giving them to Tom.

“Well,” said Mister West very impatiently as he came over to stand beside the Bajoran.

“He still has traces of alcohol and drugs in his system. Once his system is cleaned out will it be safe to start using your special treatment on him,” Ardic replied as he applied a hypo to Tom’s neck. Tom drew back but could only go so far and the hypo hissed against his soft skin.

His headache receded and relief spread through his body as his system was cleaned and purified of the drugs and alcohol he had been using lately.

“What are you doing to me?” Tom asked softly hoping for an answer.

“You’ll see, Thomas. You’ll see.” Jack gave his blond prize a cold smile that sent a shiver down Tom’s back making him swallow nervously.

“Isn’t there a way we can work this out?” Tom tried to use his charming voice as Ardic came at him with a new hypo spray. “Wouldn’t my willing cooperation be better than using drugs?”

“Who said anything about just drugs?” Jack said smoothly. “We have other ways to ensure your cooperation, my pet.” The red head was practically purring and it sent a cold chill down Tom’s back.

Whatever it was, Tom was damn sure he didn’t want anything to do with it. Before, he could decide on what course of action he should try Ardic had injected him with the hypo spray.

The last thing his blue eyes saw before darkness overtook him was the triumph in Jack West’s cold eyes as he slid into a living hell…

************  
THE BONDS OF PARIS-Part: 2/9  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**  
************

It was a disjointed feeling like watching a video of his life going by. He vaguely remembered his life before the haze as he called it to himself.

“Hazy days and hazy nights,” he giggled to himself at his cleverness as he fell into a deep sleep sprawled on the bed in Jack West’s bedroom.

Tom crept back into his dreams and recalled his life before the haze. It was the only way he could know that there was life outside of Jack West, sex and parties being paraded as a prized trophy. The worst part was having to service his clients in the guest bedrooms knowing that Jack was watching and recording their sexual acts.

He dreamed of the first time they had met…

Entering the flight simulator deck with his friends and classmates to start the Advanced Tactical Flight Instruction, this was one class that Tom had been looking forward too all his senior year at Star Fleet Academy. They even had a new instructor who had just come back from a deep space assignment with his own reputation as a hotshot pilot. Bets were already underway that Tom would wipe up the simulator with the new instructor.

He and his classmates entered the simulator to find it already running with a Romulan war ship program and they stood there in astonishment watching a dark haired man who was piloting the program with his stunning flying skills while shattering every one of Cadet Tom Paris’ records. Tom recalled a few pokes in his ribs from a couple of people and rude comments about having found someone who could teach him a thing or two about flying. He had brushed them off talking about this was just a new challenge for him to win.

When the flight simulation was over, everyone clapped including Tom, as the tall stocky man stood up to face his class. His dark skin flushed with embarrassment under the approval of his flying skills and he finally held up his hands for silence so he could address his new students.

“Thank you. Hello, I’m Lt. Cdr. Chakotay and I’m your flight instructor for Advanced Tactical Flight Instruction this semester,” he said as he looked this group of cadets over.

Several students were jostling a tall blond male cadet around; his dark eyes took in. “I understand that one of you is quite a pilot himself.”

Tom stepped forward and found himself staring into the most incredible brown eyes that he had ever seen. Opening his mouth, he had tried to say something but no words came out. Instead, he found himself feeling a connection as Chakotay had grasped his hand in a handshake. “Tom Paris, I presume.”

Tom didn’t remember much of the class lesson as his eyes were locked on the handsome American Native and his soul didn’t seem so lonely while in his presence. “Look, Tom’s speechless. We’ll have to ask the Commander how he does that.” Someone had snide, but he hadn’t cared. He knew he was bi-sexual and chased both of the sexes around campus dating and screwing while never finding anything or anyone serious enough to quiet his restless soul and spirit. He was surprised to find that class was already over with when he heard the others around him getting ready to leave.

“I think Mr. Paris needs to stay while the rest of the class is dismissed until tomorrow,” Chakotay announced much to Tom’s sudden dismay while his classmates laughed at his expense.

His confidence was quite shaken by the time the two of them were left alone in the classroom. Those incredible dark eyes were leaving his knees very weak and he wasn’t quite sure that he could stand up even if he tried. He loved the way Chakotay’s tribal tattoo swept up over his forehead and left temple and found himself wanting to kiss it while tracing the outline with his tongue. The Commander came over and sat near him while his faint masculine smell drifted over to him making him nearly want to whimper his distress. //Why is this man affecting me so badly? //

“Is there a problem, Cadet?” Chakotay asked as he watched the youngster blush under his scrutiny. People had told him this teenager was an up and coming hotshot pilot full of grace, self-confidence and a smart alecky attitude to match his mouth. He wondered if they told him wrong.

“Yes, sir,” Tom’s blue eyes widen realizing his voice had squeaked feeling his face getting redder and the blood started to pound in his ears. //Shit, please God, get me out of here before I really embarrass myself. //

“Is there something I can help you with?” the sweet melodic voice was sending chills down his spine. //Oh yes, sir! I have a big problem that you can help me with if you would, please. // Tom thought as he felt his cock harden under his instructor’s gaze.

“No, sir. May I go, sir?” He had never felt so exposed to anyone in his life. It was like Chakotay could see straight into his soul and knew everything about him. He wanted to give himself to this man and he didn’t know why.

“You’re dismissed, Cadet. See you tomorrow,” Chakotay got up, gathered his gear leaving the young man still sitting in the classroom unable to move with all the blood fleeing south of the border.

It had taken him awhile to regain control of his body and his head to clear. He was glad that flight instruction was the last class of his day. Stunned, he had never let anyone have that much effect on him before and Tom wasn’t sure if he was going to survive the semester let alone class tomorrow. Making his way to his dorm, it had taken an icy-cold shower and a cold brew before his head was clear enough to think again.

He had a flight simulator program booked for two hours tonight and he strolled through the Academy grounds enjoying the night air. Time to let him lose himself with his favorite thing, flying. Where flying was no one could touch him and he would be free…

“Free? I don’t think so, Thomas. You still have a few years on your contract with me,” the harsh reality of Jack West intruded on his fragile dream shattering what little peace he had. “Get up and get ready.” Jack said slapping him on the ass painfully and Tom knew it would leave a bruise.

“Yes, sir,” he heard himself say as he moved stiffly and sorely from the king bed to a hot shower to sooth the pain and hide his tears. On the inside of his head, he screamed in rebellion, but was unable to voice it out loud due to the drugs in his system and the behavioral implant in his head.

All too soon, he had to get out of the shower and put the clothes on that the butler had laid out for him. A sky-blue silk tunic with gold trim and black spandex pants along with a pair of sandals. Jack didn’t permit any underclothes, as he wanted free access to his prize at any time he wished. After finishing his teeth and hair, Tom went to the living room to wait for Jack at his favorite window. It was the one concession he had from the red head that he could stand or sit by the bay window and watch the view.

The view from the window to Jack West’s house was fabulous overlooking the main ocean here on Paltos III. It reminded him of the Bay of San Francisco on Earth where he used to sit by the bay windows in the family house seeking comfort in the waves breaking on the rocks. While watching the water break on the rocks into white foam, he could picture the walks he used to take with his husband along the beach after the day was done and they could simply enjoy one another’s company and love.

Sighing with heavy regret, Tom looked up from the window seat where he was perched and saw Jack standing in the middle of the room watching him. Jack spent a lot of time just watching the blond to admire his prize and trying to figure out why the scion of an Admiral of Star Fleet could be such a fuck up. Not that it mattered to Jack; Tom was a trophy to be put out on display, admired and possessed in his bed. He got lots of offers for the Admiral’s son and his value was always increasing.

“Come here, Thomas.” The red head ordered. It amused him to see the rebellion in the blue eyes as Tom fought against the behavior implant and always lost. The sight of the trim figure from the gold reddish hair, the aristocratic features, long pale neck to the broad shoulders down to the narrow waist slim hips and the long legs that didn’t stop made his cock hard. His cock harden further as Tom came to a stop right in front of him. “Suck me,” he ordered.

Dropping gracefully to his knees, Tom reached up and gently pulled Jack’s thick red cock out of his black silk trousers and began to give him head. His hatred and self-loathing grew stronger each time he did this and he was beginning to believe this was his punishment for being a fuck-up like his father said he was especially if he couldn’t even hang onto his own husband. Finally, Jack came in his mouth and he obediently swallowed all the cum, licked the cock clean and replaced it into the boss’s pants.

Jack patted his head and carded his fingers through Tom’s silky hair treating him like the pet that Jack considered him to be. Screaming obscenities in his mind, Tom really wanted to bite that hand and shake it like a dog with a rabbit in his mouth. Standing up, Tom was pulled into a fierce hug and deep kisses while Jack’s hands roamed up and down the slim frame finding the blond’s hot spots to get him aroused. It amused Jack to see Tom struggle with his hard on and yet try to pay attention to what was going around him. Tom was not allowed to touch himself unless he had permission and Jack would keep him aroused all evening loving the flushed look and the slightly swollen lips. It made Tom look ready to be taken by no one but himself.

When Tom was moaning with desire and his cock was hard, Jack deemed it time to go and rang for the car to be brought around with the driver. With one hand in the small of Tom’s back, Jack escorted his trophy out of the house to the ground car that was to take them out to tonight’s entertainment.

It was hard for Jack to embarrass Tom at any entertainment event. Tom’s father, the Admiral, had dragged the boy to every function and/or dinner event he was invited too for nearly fifteen years. So Tom was the master of etiquette, polite conversation and the right frozen smile to put on his face or act of indifference. Plus he had a bag of games in his mind to keep himself entertained while bored at any given event to wile away the time. This was one of the reasons, Jack had bought Tom to give him the perfect couple look which gave him greater social standing in this city called New Tacoma, the capitol city of Paltos III.

Tonight, Jack was taking Tom to a banquet at the downtown convention center. Election time was fast approaching and Jack wanted to show his support for his favorite candidate by showing up for the political dinner. Of course, it helped that Wade Overman was in his back pocket with numerous contributions. Tom was aware of many of Jack’s business dealings but kept the information to himself and maybe some good use one day on his behalf, he hoped.

So after another boring this-is-taking-forever-evening was done and over with, Tom sighed heavily as they went home for the next part of the evening’s entertainment.

Adjourning to the bedroom, Tom undressed the both of them, put the clothes away and then stood at the end of the bed awaiting his instructions for the night. He held his tears at bay knowing that Jack didn’t like them and would get upset at the sight of his lover crying for no good reason.

As Jack took him roughly that night, Tom slipped into his dreams wishing that his husband would come to his rescue. Dark soft eyes flashed in his mind’s eye and a strangled sob shook his frame as he orgasm to the touch of a vile stranger and not the loving hands of a dark skinned Native American named Chakotay who had stolen his heart and still had it even if he didn’t know it.

************  
THE BONDS OF PARIS-Part: 3/9  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**  
************

Falling asleep, Tom retreated into his dreams…

Tom hung on to his composure the next time he went to flight class by taking a seat in the very back of the class hoping to hide from his bewitching instructor. Bending over his notebook data padd, he pretended to be doing some serious note taking and ignored his friends all during class. He avoided any eye contact with Lt. Cdr. Chakotay afraid he would get tongue-tied again and get lost in those beautiful dark eyes.

With an indulgent smile, Chakotay let the blond think he was getting away by hiding from him, but he knew better. Tom Paris had a crush on him and Chakotay knew it because he had had to deal with it before with the younger crowd. Chakotay knew he was considered handsome and he was proud of the great physical shape he kept his stocky body in. There had been crushes and others in lust with him over the years and he had worked out methods to let them down easy along with a minimum of hurt feelings.

He dated occasionally and had had a couple of failed relationships, but had not found that one person with whom he wanted to share the rest of his life with. Nowadays, he had to be careful because teacher-student relationships were frowned upon greatly by Star Fleet. However, he had a funny feeling in his gut regarding Tom Paris whenever he looked at the beautiful young man. Maybe if the pilot was older and out of the Academy he would’ve approached him, but not while he was a student, so he would just enjoy his company in class and in the flight simulator.

Freedom was flying for Tom even in the flight simulator as the computers tested his abilities and pushed him to see how far he could go. His ultimate dream was to fly the flagship Enterprise and go into ship design later on. He was unaware that his instructor was watching and analyzing him. Chakotay could see the euphoria on the young man’s face making him more beautiful in his eye and he could see Tom’s natural piloting skills surpassing his own up easily after some more training.

When the simulation ended, Chakotay walked over to the pilot who was still sitting at the console and put his hand on the young shoulder, “Good job, Cadet Paris. I’m impressed.” Chakotay was unprepared for the jolt of electricity going through his body while touching the young man. Images of the two of them in bed together flashed through his mind disrupting his calm and quiet exterior.

Tom jumped in surprise at the contact and looked up to see the desire and passion in Chakotay’s dark eyes with a huge smile on his face. “You feel it too, don’t you?” Tom asked as he grabbed the big hand with his elegant hands before it could be pulled away.

His soul was singing to him, this is the one and his spirit guide howled in her agreement. //No, no // he cried in his mind. //Tom’s a student and I’m his   
teacher. // However, his voice said otherwise confirming it, “Yes.” A tear slid down his dark face while Tom stood up to face him.

“I feel so right and so complete, Chakotay,” Tom said as he rubbed the back of the dark skinned hand marveling at the color difference. He was so pale and the Commander was golden and beautiful to him.

Pulling his hand away from the young man with a heartfelt groan, Chakotay turned away from the vision, closing his eyes, “I can’t. You’re a student and I’m a teacher plus there is our age difference.” Chakotay knew it was all cock and bull he was saying but he needed a little distance so he could think, his brain was muddled around this beautiful soul. It was right yet so wrong in the eyes of Star Fleet to have a teacher-student relationship.

“Please, Chakotay. There must be something we can do,” Tom begged softly as he cupped the handsome face with his hands loving the feel of the silken skin and slight stubble.

Those incredible blue eyes were draining his ability to say no they were starting to have power over him. With a great strength of will, Chakotay pulled himself away from Tom crossing his arms and hugging his chest when all he wanted to do was take Tom and love him. His whole body shook with the effort it was taking him to refrain from touching the gorgeous creature. “No.”

For once in his young life, Tom found a little wisdom and wisely kept his distance while watching the big man struggle with himself. If he wanted this man in his life, he was going to have to do it at Chakotay’s pace and timing. “I’ll do whatever you want, Chakotay. Please, just don’t shut me out of your life.”

“I think we should wait until you graduate before deciding on anything major, Tom.” Chakotay looked at Tom. “Can you live with that?”

“Yes. You don’t want to rush this.” Tom wanted to hug and kiss him but stayed still waiting to see what the big man would do.

The temptation was almost too great; “I’ll find a way for us to be together, Tom. Just be patient, pooka.” Chakotay turned and nearly ran for the exit leaving a stunned blonde behind him.

************

His dreamscape shifted…

Chakotay rented an apartment in downtown San Francisco instead of staying in officer quarters on the Academy grounds. After spending several days putting it together he decided it was time to have Tom come over so they could spend some time together. He sent a message to Tom’s dorm room on a Friday afternoon and hoped he would get it.

When Tom reached his room, he read the message and got alarmed. “Cadet Paris, we need to have a discussion regarding your class work. Please meet me in my office today at 1700 hours. Lt. Cdr. Chakotay.”

At 1700 hours exactly, Tom requested admittance to his instructor’s office after having spent the entire afternoon wondering what was wrong with his class work since he always got good grades. “Enter.” That soft voice never failed to send tingles down his spine and a twitch in his cock. He had spent the last few weeks dreaming about his instructor and ways of making love to him waking up with sticky bedclothes on occasion.

Tom stood in front of the desk at attention, “Cadet Paris reporting as requested, sir.” He saluted and Chakotay returned the salute.

“At ease, Cadet. Have a seat,” Chakotay replied in a neutral tone which didn’t tell Tom anything about this meeting. 

“Yes, sir.” Tom said as he sat in the chair in front of the instructor’s desk wondering if this meeting was about more than just about his class work.

“Do you know why I called you here, Cadet?” Chakotay tried to sound stern when all he wanted to do was be kissed senseless by those luscious lips until they both had to come for air. His cock twitched and started to get hard at the sight of the handsome man in his cadet uniform.

“Regarding my class work, sir. You believe there is a problem with it and we needed to discuss it.” The cadet was slightly puzzled when his class work was always done on time and he had always gotten good grades.

“I believe some private tutoring would be of great benefit to your class work and after school activities, Cadet, under my close personal supervision of course. Does this sound acceptable to you?” Chakotay said with a twinkle in his eye while trying to sound like the serious instructor the he normally was in the eyes of his class.

It failed as Tom picked up on what Chakotay was saying and answered with a beaming smile, “Yes, sir. Private tutoring sounds great. Just tell me when and where.” His smile warmed Chakotay’s heart. If they kept this low-keyed there shouldn’t be any problems.

“Here is my address and directions, Tom. I’ll expect to see you tonight at 2000 hours and this session may last the whole weekend, so come prepared.” Chakotay smiled back. “Dismissed, Cadet.”

“Yes, sir,” Tom answered as he jumped up gave Chakotay a quick kiss on the mouth and dashed out the door leaving Chakotay behind with a hard problem to take care of.

************

The door to his apartment chimed, “Enter.” He called out as he set the wine on the dining room table by the flowers.

“Nice place,” Tom quipped as he looked around seeing the Southwestern and Navajo style that Chakotay had done to the apartment. There were candles strategically placed around the living room and a dozen red roses on the dining room table.

It was set as a romantic setting, Chakotay hoped with a blush at Tom’s stare as he approached the slender man.

“Hi, Tom,” he greeted as they stood in front of each other and forgot about the rest of the universe as they became intent on each other.

“Hi, Chakotay,” Tom’s voice sent a thrill straight to his groin in the tight blue jeans he was wearing under his tunic.  
Lips met and oh so sweet as they tasted each other and tongues danced around exploring the other cavities. Hands started to explore and map out soft silky skin while both moaned in the pleasure of each other.  
“Too many clothes,” Tom complained as they came up for air gazing at each other’s beauty. One light and one dark.  
“Bed,” Chakotay agreed as he pulled his white cotton tunic off tossing it to one side. Chakotay was a big man; handsome and solid giving off a sensual appeal that drew Tom like a magnet.  
Tom was tall, slender with a runner’s build and was Chakotay’s kind of wet dream that he liked to go to sleep with.  
Grappling with each other the rest of their clothes disappeared as they sought tactile contact with as much of their skin as possible. Chakotay guided Tom to the big king sized bed lying down while pulling the slender man on top of him enjoying the feel of the furry chest on his own hairless chest.  
Their erections met and rubbed together shocking them both with pure pleasure so they did it again. “Tom, I want to feel you inside me,” Chakotay gasped as he wiggled his ass in invitation and spread his legs apart so Tom was lying in between them like he belonged there.  
“Does this mean I can be King of the bedroom,” Tom teased as he dropped a kiss on the end of the bronze nose.  
“You sure can, baby. Here, the living room, the dining room…” his dark eyes were serious as Tom let it sink in. Chakotay was a bottom in the bedroom even though he was a dominant personality outside in the world. “I trust you, Tom.”  
“Thank you, Cha. No one has ever done that for me before,” Tom said as he exploded into action by touching, rubbing, licking and nipping the bronze body beneath him. Chakotay hung on and enjoyed the ride of sensations with loud moans of pleasure and giggles when Tom would hit a ticklish spot.  
Chakotay handed Tom a container of lubricant before he entirely lost his thinking process as his young lover gently prepared his firm ass for entry. He was in sheer bliss as Tom’s fingers slid in and out of his anal muscle teasing and stretching while he clamped down the fingers wanting more.  
“Please, Tom. I want you inside me,” he moaned as the sensations raced through his body and he thrashed mindlessly. “Need you. Need you, please.” He was begging now.  
Tom used the lube on his own very hard long pink cock and very gently eased his way into his bronze partner’s hot velvety channel. When he was in all the way, he bent his head down and captured Chakotay’s full lips with his own while he slowly began moving in and out of the golden ass taking care to hit the right spot.   
Chakotay was thrashing and moaning unable to think as he arched up trying to get more of Tom inside him. Reaching in between their sweaty bodies, Tom’s hand encircled the big dark cock and stroked it to match his own rhythm while smiling at the expressions on Chakotay’s face. A few moments later, he came with a ragged cry over Tom’s hand and his stomach and chest.   
Shortly thereafter, he felt Tom releasing his fluids deep in his bowels while crying out his name, “Chakotay!” Tom collapsed on top of the bronze body while both chests heaved for air and feeling the after effects of orgasm dazed by the intensity of it. Wrapping his burly arms around the pale body, they both slipped off to sleep.

************

Tom woke up to find himself in a cold sweat and sticky sheets from his dreams to find he was still on Paltos III. It had seemed so real as he headed to the shower thankful that Jack was out of town for the night. Leaning against the shower wall he had one thought in mind as fresh tears ran down his face hidden by the warm water.

“Chakotay, please help me!”

************  
The Bonds of Paris-Part: 4/9  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**  
************

Captain Chakotay of the Maquis battle ship, Crazy Horse, shifted in his seat on the bridge as he brought the little ship to the landing zone on the back world planet Orob in the Badlands, a Maquis hideout. He needed to make a spirit journey since hearing his animal guide howling in despair several times over the last few days leaving him wondering what kind of trouble was going on.

When the ship was secure and the crew out on some shore leave, Chakotay took his medicine bundle with an overnight bag and checked into a nearby hotel for some privacy. After a nice long hot shower with real water to cleanse himself, he settled in the middle of the carpet and made contact with the spirit plain.

“Greetings, Little Sister,” Chakotay said as he met the silver furred wolf in their wooded glen full of trees and sunshine.

“Greetings, Little Brother,” she nosed his hand as he sat under a tall majestic oak tree. Smiling, Chakotay ruffled her fur and scratched behind her ears, which she enjoyed immensely.

“Something is bothering you,” his smile faded as he looked into her troubled amber eyes.

“Your life mate is calling for you. He is in trouble and needs your help,” she told him.

“Tom is calling for me? But why me? We didn’t exactly part on good terms,” Chakotay was becoming alarmed.

“Listen, Chakotay,” she advised. “Stop listening with your ears and listen with your heart. You will know.”

“Chakotay!” he heard a familiar voice in the distance beyond his place on the spirit plain. He stood up to follow the sound and had to wait to hear it again to see which direction he had to travel.

“It will be hard, Chakotay. He will not believe you are real in this realm, but you may be able to find out where he is in the real world,” the wolf said. “He needs you and you need him to find some peace as together you are whole. I’ll be nearby, Little Brother.” She disappeared leaving him alone to try and find his life mate, Tom.

What had the high-spirited adventuresome blond gotten himself into this time? Chakotay wondered when he heard the voice again.

“Chakotay! Please, help me!” It was Tom’s voice he heard calling him and now he knew which direction to travel.

Traveling along in the woods, he noticed that the scenery was changing and soon he could hear the ocean along with the smell of salt in the air. Crossing from the woods into sand dunes, he looked down at a long beach and saw his husband walking along the water’s edge taking his breath away. He was barefoot but didn’t seem to notice the waves breaking over his feet. Chakotay felt his heart lurch at the beauty of the man he had left behind and knew he would always love him.

“Tom!” Chakotay yelled out cupping his hands around his mouth. The blond didn’t seem to hear him as he kept walking away. Making his way down the dunes, he jumped into a fast jog when he hit the beach.

He yelled again, “Tom!” as he got closer and smiled when Tom turned around and saw him.

Tom smiled as he held out his arms and Chakotay stepped into his husband’s embrace. “Baby, where’ve you been? It’s late and you know I hate walking alone.” He dropped a kiss on the tip of the bronze nose while taking Chakotay’s hand in his as they started walking along the beach on the firm sand.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be late. I just caught up in the thick of things,” Chakotay found himself apologizing to keep the peace while he would try and find out what kind of trouble Tom was in.

“That’s okay, baby. As long as we are together when the day’s work is done. I love taking walks together, don’t you?” Tom asked as he looked up to watch a sea gull fly over them.

“Sure, Tom,” Chakotay agreed and thought his words sounded a little strange. Looking up, he scrutinized the pale face noting the tension and strain in the fine features before a flash of metal caught his eye. Ear ring?

Tom had a tag hanging from his left ear. A bondservant’s tag. //Shit. What kind of trouble did he get into? // Chakotay wondered.

“Tom, where did this come from?” He reached up and touched the tag gently to let Tom know it was the tag he was referring too.

“It came from here, Cha. Remember that little jeweler’s down by the docks. We got it as a momento of our trip here,” Tom looked puzzled by his question.

“What trip, Tom? I left you back on Earth before you went to Caldik Prime,” Chakotay wondered if any of this would make sense. //Listen and look between the lines, Little Brother. // The wolf whispered.

“Why here to Paltos III, silly. I’ve been waiting for you to catch up with me,” Tom said slightly exasperated. “Are you all right?”

“I think so. I gotta go, Tom,” Chakotay kissed Tom while giving him a big hug. “I promise to get you real soon.”

“Don’t leave me. I can’t stand being apart,” Tom’s voice got loud in distress.

Chakotay forced himself to turn away and walked towards the dunes as the scenery faded and he found himself back in the hotel sweating with exhaustion. While taking a refreshing shower, he put the clues together.

For some reason, Tom had come looking for him and had gotten into some kind of money trouble on Paltos III. That trouble had gotten him sold off as a bondservant, but Chakotay believed there was more to the story than just unpaid bills. His next stop was going to be on Paltos III to find his wayward hubby. After that, he would worry about the trivial stuff later. “I’m coming, Tom.”

************  
Tom shivered with dread when he saw that look on Jack’s face. The look that said Jack was in a malicious mood and Tom was going to be hurt. How bad, he didn’t know and he really didn’t want to find out, but where could he go? Nowhere since he was considered personal property of his master for the next few years until his debt was paid off. Sighing in resignation, he began to mentally prepare himself for upcoming pain and degradation from Jack’s mood and vicious playtime.

//Oh, fuck! // He watched as Jack approached him with his bag of toys. Jack started by pulling out a set of handcuffs. //I wish… //

Later that night despite the pain he was in, Tom managed to crept back into his dreams and escape the cruel reality…

He spent every spare moment and night he could with Chakotay at the apartment while they got to know each other very well and of course the sex was great. Out in the world, Chakotay was the dominant one, but in the bedroom he belonged solely to Tom. They kept a low-key on the relationship especially on the Academy grounds and classroom while Chakotay refused to let any of their time together interfere with Tom’s schoolwork.

They discovered they had several of the same interests like hiking, canoeing, rock climbing and cuddling up together on the couch to watch a vid or listen to music while making out like a couple of teenagers. There were differences too like Chakotay had a great love for archeology and Tom was a twentieth century history buff. Chakotay could cook a gourmet meal while Tom could burn water and the pan it was in. As the semester wore, they fell deeper in love deciding to get married when Tom graduated from the Academy.

The weekend before graduation, they slipped off to Ohio to visit Chakotay’s cousin, Juan who was to be their witness for the wedding. Juan was making the arrangements with the justice of the peace for a small ceremony in the garden behind his house.

Early June in Ohio is gorgeous. It’s late spring; nearly summer full leaves on the trees and all the flowers are in full bloom with the air full of their perfume. The rose garden was the perfect setting in Tom’s eyes as Chakotay strolled down the path to where Tom stood with the justice of the peace. He was gorgeous in his black trousers and the white silk tunic showing off his dark skin to perfection, but most of all was the glow in the dark brown eyes making his heart lurch thinking ‘this man is mine forever.’

Tom was dressed in similar attire as they stood side by side in front of the official while his blue eyes had remained locked on Chakotay while they said their vows and exchanged the plain gold bands to each other.

“I’ll love you forever, Tommy,” Chakotay said as they kissed ending the ceremony.

“Mine forever, baby,” Tom said as they broke apart when Juan cleared his throat reminding them that they were not alone, yet.  
Juan and his family had a small reception and wedding cake set up in the sunroom of their house for the newly married couple.

Tom had wedding cake shoved up his nose and mouth causing him to choke for a moment until his new husband pounded on his back and than licked his face clean. Everyone laughed at the couples antics and Tom’s face stayed red for quite awhile at the toasts and the ribbing they were given.

For their honeymoon, they had checked into a nearby hotel overnight that overlooked the Ohio River and the Appalachian Mountains. Tom made Chakotay his over and over that night delighting in his husband’s love and body. After the excitement of the wedding and their lovemaking, they both fell sound asleep wrapped around each other with Chakotay draped on top of Tom his head tucked into the long pale neck.

Waking late on Sunday morning, they enjoyed brunch on the Delta Queen, an old riverboat tied to the shores of the Ohio River from its history. Afterwards, the newlyweds hiked for several miles along the river’s edge enjoying the rich and natural beauty of the Ohio Valley. As the sun was setting, they transported back to San Francisco. Tom to his dorm room and Chakotay to his apartment although neither wanted to part.

Reality stepped in as Tom found a pair of wet soggy lips mashed against his own making him want to retch. It was Jack, still drunk and still in a malicious mood. A rough hand grabbed his still raw ass making him squeal with pain.

//Chakotay! // Tom screamed in his mind.

***********************  
THE BONDS OF PARIS-Part: 5/9  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**

************

The Crazy Horse made it to the edge of the Badlands when a Cardassian war ship chased them back into the plasma storms. Chakotay took over the helm and wove a tight pattern through the storms and with a calculating maneuver everyone cheered when the war ship was destroyed by a plasma storm burst. That is except from the ship’s engineer Belanna Torres who could be heard swearing in three different languages over the state of her engines and pilots who drove ships like they were a pleasure toy.

Chakotay guided the ship to a small moon and put down for repairs. This would cost him a couple of days towards his goal, so he threw himself into the repair work to distract his mind from his husband and the trouble he was in. With his efforts, they were able to finish the repairs in a little over a day despite the bark of his half-Klingon engineer. Lifting off, they headed once again out of the Badlands towards the planet of Paltos III.

“What is so important on Paltos III that you’re burning up my engines over, Chakotay?” Belanna demanded to know when they were alone in his office sharing a drink for their victory.

“My husband is in trouble and I need to get him out of there, Bela,” he answered her honestly.

“No wonder Seska can’t get in your bed,” Belanna snorted with a laugh.

“She’s not my type. Way too aggressive for me,” Chakotay laughed with her remembering how many times over the last few months how the cold bitchy Bajoran had tried to get him into bed with her.

“And what is your husband like?” she asked knowing it had to be a good man to have caught Chakotay’s heart.

He pulled a picture out of his desk drawer and showed it to her. “Six foot three inches, blonde hair, blue eyed long legged bombshell, my husband. Tom stole my heart the moment we met and there will never be anyone else for me, but him,” he confessed as the image of the flashing blue eyes, flushed face and slightly swollen lips from kissing surrounded by blonde curls as they made love appeared in front of him.

“I can imagine. He’s a good looking man.” Belanna admired the picture and handed it back to her Captain.

“He came out to the frontier to look for me and got himself into trouble. My animal guide warned me and I need to help him, Bela. He is my life mate. To find peace I have to find him,” Chakotay told her and she could see his dark eyes glowing with love for his mate.

“I’ll help you in any way that I can since this is a good reason to push my engines. However, I would keep an eye on Seska if I was you,” she warned him of the jealous woman. “I have a feeling she’s going to be jealous of your husband and may try to start some trouble.”

“Why? If she tries anything, I’ll break her neck, simple as that.” The Maquis Warrior stated as a sure fact. “With all I’ve done for the Maquis over the last year, they owe me a couple of days to get my husband, I figure.”

“That’s all I wanted to know,” Belanna said her curiosity was satisfied. “I hope he knows what a good husband he has in you.”

“I know. He’s a good man who just had a run of bad luck. You’ll like him,” he smiled at her feeling better since talking about it.

“Later, I have to get back to my engines before Dalby screws them up.” She left his office smiling while he turned his attention to see which of their contacts on Paltos III would be of the best use in finding Tom.

************  
Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager was in her ready room going over their new assignment; the capture of the Maquis outlaw Chakotay, ex-Star Fleet Lt. Cdr. and teacher at the Academy who resigned last year to join the Maquis cause. Her long hair was done up in a bun and she looked like an old-fashioned school teacher, prim and proper, but her small statue held and radiated command power and she knew how to weld it.

Her second in command was Lt. Cdr. Cavit, a big tall man graying and a slight attitude problem. His absolute hatred of the Maquis as the worst traitors in history especially those people originally from Star Fleet. He got them both coffee from the replicator and sat down across the desk from her.

“What do we know about this Chakotay fellow, Captain?” Cavit asked as he looked at the picture of Chakotay on the screen. It showed Chakotay in his Star Fleet uniform with coal black hair, dark eyes, and handsome face with the upswept blue tattoo on his left forehead. He had met the outlaw once before at a banquet on the Academy grounds.

“He has a ship called the Crazy Horse which has Tuvok on it at the moment. His piloting skills can only be matched by one person especially going through the Badlands,” Kathryn said as she looked over his file reading all the information they had on him.

“What pilot is that?” Cavit was curious.

“Tom Chakotay-Paris, his husband,” she replied. “Unfortunately, he dropped out of sight about six months ago and unless some new information surfaces we may never know what happen to him.”

“Is this the same Tom Paris as in Caldik Prime?” he couldn’t resist asking that question.

“Yes, why?” she looked from the file at him with a sharp glance.

“Just curious,” he looked at with a neutral expression on his face hiding his disgust. 

Her terminal beeped that an incoming transmission for her from Star Fleet Command and she answered it. “Captain Janeway here.”

“Admiral Harris, Captain. It’s good to talk to you again and congratulations on Voyager,” a short auburn hair human male in an admiral’s uniform said.

“Hello, Admiral. What can we do for you?” Kathryn smiled.

“I just got word on the last known whereabouts of Tom Paris. He’s on Paltos III as a bondservant to a local crime lord known as Jack West. Seems he ran up some debts and couldn’t pay them off and the creditors called in his tab. There is speculation that West had something to do with it,” Harris informed her.

“How did he end up all the way out here?” Janeway was understandably curious since she had known Tom since he was a teenager while she was an aide to his father.

“That we don’t know. We got the information from Owen Paris. It seems that Tom called him a few weeks ago to try and get Owen to pay for his debts so he wouldn’t be sold off. Owen basically told him he was on his own and cut him off. No one has heard from him since,” Harris said to a wide-eyed Kathryn trying to imagine Tom being sold as a bondservant. She couldn’t quite picture it.

“What good is it to know about Tom Paris anyway, Captain?” Cavit interjected since he didn’t see the point.

“If we can get our hands on Tom Paris, we can use him to lure Chakotay out into the open. It’s a well known fact that despite their break up, they never divorced,” Harris said satisfying the Commander’s need to know.

“When do we leave for Paltos III?” Kathryn asked.

“As soon as you hear from your operative in Chakotay’s cell. Good luck and happy hunting. Harris out.” The channel was closed.

“You heard the man, Cavit. Let’s get Voyager ready to leave as soon as we hear from Tuvok. I want to be on our way,” Janeway announced.

************  
With the help of the butler and a fully charged dermal regenerator, Tom was able to get out of the bed the next morning after Jack had left for the office. Still in a considerable amount of pain, Tom curled up in the chair by the bay window wrapped in a blanket with a soothing cup of tea brought by the silent servant. Watching the scenery, he slipped into a light doze…

Chakotay watched with extreme pride on the sidelines as his husband received his diploma from Star Fleet Academy, now a newly minted Ensign. Tom had gotten an assignment that kept him on Earth for the time being and he could openly move into the apartment with his husband of one week. They hadn’t told his parents yet and the Admiral was going to hit the ceiling when he found out, so they were keeping it quiet for a little longer.

Their friends wished them well and many happy returns because the couple had showed up at class on Monday and both were wearing their wedding rings. When questioned, both blushed, looked at each other and busted out with laughter. It only took a couple of seconds for the rest of the class to figure it out. They all agreed to Chakotay’s request to please keep it quiet until after graduation since no one wanted their instructor to get into any trouble.

Tom’s new assignment was to fly dignitaries to and from Star Fleet Command around the solar system to various destinations so he could be gone a couple days a week. Not that Chakotay was very happy with sleeping alone anymore, he just sighed theatrically and tackled Tom onto their king bed once they got all his stuff moved in from his dorm room.

“My mother called and wants to know my new address, baby. Do you think we should go ahead and tell them?” Tom inquired his husband as he flipped them both so he was on top and tried to kiss Chakotay senseless. “I think we should, Tommy. Let’s just get it done and out of the way and we won’t have to worry about it any more.” His husband advised while returning the kisses until they both had to come up for air.

“Let’s just show up for dinner make the announcement and than run for the hills until the Admiral cools off,” Tom suggested.

“You would know best, Tommy,” Chakotay answered as he got his hands in Tom’s pants and was playing with parts that belonged to him. He could feel the cock get hard under his playing hands and he started to very softly stroke it with almost ticklish touches. His other hand was playing with Tom’s ass and soon the younger man was moaning in pleasure.

“You wanna play, do you, baby?” Tom teased while he still had the ability to think and captured those full lips with his own while his hands found the dark nipples on Chakotay’s chest. He rubbed them and pinched them until they got hard and the bronze body started to wiggle in pleasure and opened his legs inviting his husband in. “Let’s get rid of the clothes.”

With flailing of arms and legs, they managed to shed their clothes and resume their activities of lovemaking. Tom settled in between the meaty thighs of his husband with a tube of lubricant in hand. Chakotay watched him with love and trust in his dark eyes as he clinched the sheets in frustration waiting for his husband to fill him up with that beautiful pale cock of his. He loved feeling the completeness when they were connected like that like they were one person instead of two. His legs spread further apart as Tom parted his golden cheeks to begin preparing his brown anal muscle for entry.

“Spirits, Tommy. Don’t make me wait,” he was sweating with the anticipation of Tom’s entry into his ass. Tom was just beginning to ease in when he smiled at Chakotay’s frustration. “A little inpatient aren’t we, baby?” Chakotay wiggled his ass in invitation as his answer.

Slowly, he pushed his way past the tight ring muscle until his whole length was inside the heated channel and he laid still until Chakotay was used to the fullness. He didn’t want to hurt him so when he started wiggling and moaning in anticipation, Tom started moving in and out slowly at first building up a good rhythm. “Harder, Tommy, harder please,” Chakotay begged as his feelings of orgasm was starting to build.

“Touch yourself, baby. I want to see you come for me, baby,” Tom hissed in Chakotay’s ear as he nipped the earlobe.

He moaned from deep in his chest as his bronze hands stroked his cock and he started to thrash mindlessly under Tom screaming as he came hard and fast. Tom loved to watch the faces he made while coming and shortly thereafter felt his own orgasm come on and shot his load deep in Chakotay’s ass. Trembling from the aftereffects, Tom laid on top of his husband loved, contented and happy with the world for the moment.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present, the butler motioned that Mister West was on his way home and Tom should be ready to go out on the town when he arrived.

//Dear God! Please let Chakotay find me. // Tom prayed very hard as he moved slowly into the bedroom to start getting ready.

************  
THE BONDS OF PARIS-Part: 6/9  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**  
************  
Late at night with Jack’s arms wrapped around his slender frame, Tom tries to find escape in his memories of a past life that almost seems like a dream anymore to him…

Tom was off planet on a shuttle run when Chakotay got the news that the invading Cardassians had killed his father, Kolopak, as they invaded his home world of Dorvan V. Of his mother and other siblings there was no word of their fate just yet. Without a word to anyone, he left campus and went home to grieve in private wishing like hell that Tommy was there for him to hold onto. He was still singing the death song for his father when Tom came home later that night having been called by the Academy Commandant to come and tend to his grieving husband.

His parents called with their concern over the news. They had been upset at first at the news of their marriage but when they saw how happy Tom was with Chakotay, they had softened a bit and welcomed him into the family. Tom told him that he would have to get back to them as the older man was too upset to talk right now. They understood.

“Baby?” Tom asked as he sat on the bed next to his prone husband. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Just hold me, please Tommy,” Chakotay whispered in a broken voice.

“Whatever you want, baby. I’m here for you and I love you,” Tom spooned himself behind Chakotay and wrapped his arms around the big guy. “Take all the time you need. Dad will see to it if we ask him to get someone to cover our workloads." Tom whispered in his ear and started to rub the strong back feeling the extreme tenseness in the muscles.

Soon Chakotay relaxed under his soothing hands and fell into an exhaustive sleep while Tom held him finally slipping into a light sleep himself.

Their one-year anniversary came and went without celebration as Chakotay slipped into a depression over the loss of his father and the unknown whereabouts of the rest of his family. Tom got them both a leave of absence so he could try and help his husband finish his mourning and move on with his life.

Six weeks went by and Chakotay didn’t seem to be doing any better and Tom finally dragged him to a doctor who prescribed anti-depressants, which seem to help for awhile. They finally went back to their duties, but Chakotay’s heart wasn’t in his work or teaching anymore. He had other things on his mind and his anger at the Cardassians was growing by the day along with the horror of the destruction of his beautiful homeworld. The ache to find out what had happened to the rest of his family was eating away at him and he desperately needed to know and find out.

His disillusionment with Star Fleet, the Federation and the policies regarding the planets in the DMZ was also growing by the day. It was time for him to go home and help take up the fight his father had left behind. Plus he needed to find out if his family was still alive. By the time, Tom came home from his latest flight, Chakotay was waiting for him at the apartment.

Tom noted the stiffness in Chakotay’s posture as he sat on the couch when he came in the door. Something was up and he was sure he was not going to like it. “Chakotay, baby. What is it?” He sat next to his husband and took one hand in his.

“I’m going to resign my commission, Tom. I’m not happy in Star Fleet anymore and I think I want to go help the Maquis,” Chakotay said softly not looking at his husband.

“What about us, baby?” Tom asked realizing that everything was changing and would never be the same. “Do I get a say in this matter?”

“Say what you will, do what you want, I won’t stand in your way. I was hoping you would come with me?” He lifted hopeful dark eyes only to see furious blue eyes glaring back at him.

“You want me to quit Star Fleet? My career is just getting started and I have a chance, a real chance, to maybe fly the flagship. And now, you want me to drop it all to go help a bunch of farmers and frontier kids fight the big bad Cardassians.” Tom lost his own temper feeling that his husband was not thinking about them just himself when he shot his mouth off which angered his husband even more.

“Fine. Stay here and fly your damn ships. I’m going because I believe the Federation was wrong when they cut our planets loose with no protection and now my father is dead because of both the Federation and the Cardassians,” Chakotay was really angry with Tom now.

“Chakotay, what about us? Our marriage? Do you really want to leave me?” Tom decided to try and resort to factor of us to make him stay.

“No, I don’t want our marriage to end and I don’t want to leave you, but I have to do this, Tommy. Please, understand. I have to go and fight for my homeworld. I need to find my family,” Chakotay was hoping he would understand why he had to go. It was in every fiber of his being to go, outside of his husband there was nothing on this Earth holding him there anymore. He was still hoping that Tom would go with him, but he would honor whatever decision his husband made.

Both men are proud and their stubborn streaks were showing as Tom told him a flat out no and left on his next piloting trip. When he returned at the end of the week, Chakotay was gone. He had left no note, nothing, not even a forwarding address which tore him up as he sat down on their bed and cried for the longest time.

He woke up in Jack’s arms with fresh tears in his eyes. Tom had not seen or heard from Chakotay in over a year and Tom had refused to file for divorce knowing that the Native American was the only one to have his heart and kept it to this day...

************  
On the Maquis battle cruiser Crazy Horse, the dark skinned Vulcan sent a hidden message in the communiqué piggyback so that when it reached its destination it would break off and head for it’s true destination of the starship Voyager and Captain Janeway. Tuvok double-checked his tracks to make sure there was no trace of his subterfuge being undercover in a Maquis cell. If he were found out to be a Star Fleet officer, his death would be most unpleasant. Finishing up, he retired to his bunk in the cabin he shared with Kenneth Dalby, a most disagreeable roommate.

The message went on its way and a couple of days later found itself in the storage buffers in the deep innards of the main computer on Voyager. When Captain Janeway would access her terminal in the morning, it would recognize her command codes and let her know there was a message for her from Tuvok, her Vulcan Chief of Security.

“Chakotay is heading for Paltos III at this time, however I am unable to determine the true reason for the ship to go there. Hopefully, this will give you a chance to capture the ship and its captain.”

Just by the way it was written, Captain Janeway knew this message was true and from her Chief of Security Tuvok. Whatever the reason, she believed that Chakotay was on his way to retrieve his husband from Jack West and she needed to get there first.

“Janeway to Commander Cavit.” She said outloud knowing the computer would automatically forward the message.

“Yes, Captain,” Cavit answered over the com link.

“We have our answer and make our best speed for Paltos III now.” She ordered as she reread the message one more time and found herself looking forward to pitting her skills against the outlaw Chakotay. Her bait would be his own husband if they could get there before the Maquis did.

************  
“Why are we going to Paltos III, Chakotay?” Seska demanded to know. She was a highly competent officer, but a bitch and a constant thorn in his side with her constant questioning of his orders.

“That’s my business, Seska. Keep your nose out of this.” Chakotay got in her face.

“This is not in our orders from headquarters.” She countered with a sneer realizing her mistake after the words had already left her mouth.

“How would you know what our latest mission is from headquarters unless…” it all fit into place. The near misses with the Cardassians and Star Fleet and why they seemed to be in the same time and place as his ship. Plus, he had recently received intelligence of Cardassians being surgically altered to pass as Federation citizens such as Bajorans.

“Tuvok, Greg, escort Seska here to the infirmary and have the doc do a full physical on her,” Chakotay ordered as he whipped out a phaser at her.

“What do you think you are doing, Chakotay?” Seska cried in vain as her arms were pinned to her sides by Tuvok and Greg Ayala.

“Just checking to make sure you are who you really say you are. Too many things don’t add up anymore when you’re around,” Chakotay said as he waved them to take her to the infirmary.

“Do you really think she’s a spy, Captain?” Gerron, his young Bajoran pilot asked. “I always wondered since I have never seen a fellow Bajoran woman as angry as she is all the time and looking down on all of us as if we are scum.”

“It would explain a great deal, Gerry,” Chakotay said softly to his young friend as he ruffled the boy’s hair. “Steer the ship, kid.”

“Aye, Captain,” Gerron turned his attention back to the ship’s helm while they continued their course for Paltos III.

A little while later, Greg came back to the bridge with the news of Seska. “She is a Cardassian, Captain. What do you us to do with her?”

“Space her,” Chakotay said simply. “Break her fucking neck and dump the body out of the airlock. I don’t want trash like that on my ship.”

“I’ll see to it personally, Chakotay,” Greg promised as he left the bridge.

And it was done with a minimum of fuss; such was the Maquis way at times especially with spies.

************  
THE BONDS OF PARIS-Part: 7/9  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**  
************  
Jack West came home extremely drunk and pissed off from a failed business meeting along with some loss of profit in a transaction that had gone bad when his eyes fell on Tom. He needed to hurt someone and here was the perfect vessel for his cravings as he pulled the restraints along with a riding crop out of his ‘toy box’. Soon the young blonde could be heard screaming throughout the place, but the butler turned his head and ignored it for the good of his own health and well being.

Tom crawled out of the bedroom bruised and battered and with the help of the butler made his way to the couch. One look at the injuries and the doctor was called in this time. The doctor treated the injuries and gave Tom a sedative to help him rest and get a good long sleep.

Thankfully, he could return to his dreams once again…

Tom let the lease on the apartment go and moved back in with his parents. He couldn’t stand to face the apartment alone with so many memories of his husband everywhere. His mother was ecstatic to have her son at home and the Admiral merely grunted in slight annoyance when he saw his son with his bags. 

A couple of months later, Tom received his new assignment to Caldik Prime where he would fly shuttles for the base there. It was lonely at first, but he started making friends and slowly learned to live without his husband. He still refused to file for divorce when his Dad pushed the issue and would clam up about the subject until Owen learned to let it go when Tom proved most stubborn about the whole thing.

Letters from his family got him excited when his sister, April Paris-Stalling, announced that she was pregnant with twins and due in a few months. She expected him to be home on leave in time for the delivery so they could meet their Uncle Tom. He wrote back saying he would see what he could do to be there to greet their arrival.

Tom and a couple of his friends took the new proto-type shuttle out for a spin that night to celebrate the good news. Distracted by the chattering and the drinking, Tom made a miscalculation, crashing the shuttle and killing all three of his friends while he himself barely survived. He spent the next month in the hospital recovering from his injuries trying to figure out why he was still alive and they were dead from his mistake.

Investigation of the crash brought his father out from Earth to talk to him about the cause and result. The news was not good.

“Thomas, this was pilot error and we know there was drinking involved plus taking a proto-type test ship without permission.” Admiral Owen Paris pointed out to his son. “There will be a full court martial over this and there is nothing I can do about it.”

“I made the mistakes, Dad. I will take the blame and the responsibility for the crash and now I have to live with the deaths of my three friends,” Tom said wearily. He wished wholeheartedly that Chakotay were there to help see him through this. “Just go away and leave me alone.”

“God, you can be such a fuck-up at times and I don’t understand where this behavior comes from,” Admiral Paris snapped. “What the hell were you thinking taking a shuttle out like that and drinking on top of it?”

“Get out and leave me alone, Admiral.” Tom yelled at his father for the first time in his life, and was now extremely angry with himself and the whole world.

“No problem. I don’t believe I have a son anymore, no wonder your own husband left you!” the Admiral said coldly and left, not looking back to see the shattered look in the broken blue eyes.

“I’m sorry, Dad. Please, don’t you leave me too.” Tom whimpered as he sank into his pillow and cried for a long time.

The court martial was short and sweet as Thomas Eugene Chakotay-Paris was cashiered out of Star Fleet with a dishonorable discharge and stripped of all his rank. None of his family was there to support him in his time of need and he fled back to Earth to an old-time hangout, to try to hide and find a way to forget his pain and self-loathing.

Sandrine’s in Marseilles, France down by the docks, a French pub that Tom had haunted during his sophomore year at the Academy. He had a little money set aside and rented a room over the pub from Sandrine and she kept an eye on him. Despite her watching, he turned to drinking to try and ease his suffering and the self-hatred he was starting to feel for himself and drinking would dull the pain for a little while anyway.

Eventually, he ran low on funds and started hustling at pool to try making ends meet. Some people approach him to try and buy his favors for a night or two promising to pay good money for a good-looking man like Tom Paris.

“I am no whore,” Tom would act insulted and continue to try his hand at pool, but winnings are slim when a reputation for winning quite a lot of the time is starting to follow you around. He went looking for work on the docks, but didn’t have much luck there.

“Why don’t you find your husband, Tom? Surely, he would take you in and you would not have to live like this,” Sandrine asked wishing she could end his misery and hoped he could find some kind of happiness.

“Sandrine, you’re a genius,” Tom picked her up and kissed her soundly. “Do you think I can raise enough money if I sell most of my belongings to get a ticket off this rock?” Sandrine had not seen him so excited in a long time and resolved to make up any difference to see that he got that ticket.

Yes, he had his ticket and was on his way. Hopping from this planet to that planet in the frontier and DMZ trying to locate his husband until he had landed here on Paltos III where good fortune had failed him once again…

Tom shook himself awake out of that dream and wished he had stayed asleep when he found Jack standing over him with the now familiar cruel look on his face…

//Please! Just let me die. // His screams lasted a long time this night. //Chakotay, I love you. //

************  
Voyager assumed orbit around Paltos III and Captain Janeway assembled her away team to accompany her to the surface. She had contacted the government earlier in the day to obtain what information she could on Jack West and Tom Paris, his bondservant.

Legally, she could not touch Tom, not even in the name of Star Fleet since he was considered private personal property until his bond was up. However, his contract could be bought or inherited depending on the circumstances of the master’s death and the relatives involved in the dispersing of the estate. Janeway was hoping to make an offer to Mr. West that he couldn’t refuse or want to pass up.

Her away team was waiting for her in the transporter room when she arrived. The team consisted of Lt. Stadi and her new Operations officer, Ensign Harry Kim. He was an eager young Asian male just fresh out of the Academy and very determined to make her proud of him. Lt. Stadi was her chief pilot and was enjoying the chance to fly the new ship and break the sleek ship in as she had gently put it.

“Well, people. Are we ready to go?” She asked cheerfully as she joined them on the transporter pad.

“Yes, Captain.” “Yes, ma’am.”

“We are going to have to do something about you calling me ma’am, Ensign. Only in a crunch,” Kathryn told him with a smile.

“Yes, ma’am, ah Captain.” Harry said as tense as he could get. He didn’t know if he could stand to disappoint the Captain.

“Relax, Ensign, before you sprain something. I’ll let you know when it’s crunch time,” She teased and saw him relax his muscles slightly. Turning to the transporter operator, “Energize.”

They headed for the capital city called New Tacoma and hoped they could arrange a meeting with the local crime lord, Jack West.

************  
Chakotay guided the Crazy Horse to the far side of Paltos III when they discovered the star ship Voyager in orbit. Landing at a slightly used spaceport, Chakotay left Greg in charge and took Belanna along with Tuvok with him in a shuttle to New Tacoma to meet their contacts.

A Bajoran named Ardic Kus on the outskirts of the New Tacoma spaceport landing area met them. He had hired a ground car to take them to a local hotel near the house that Jack West kept.

“I know Tom Paris. What is it that you want with him? He will not be easy to retrieve from Mr. West,” Kus questioned their motives before he would risk his life on their behalf.

“Tom Paris is my husband and I want him back, Mr. Ardic. Need I explain any further.” Chakotay said bluntly and watched as Tuvok’s eyebrow shot up in surprise. He had been unaware of that fact.

“No, sir. No other explanation is necessary. I will be glad to assist you in any way that I can.” Kus said with a smile. It would be great to get that nice young man away from mean old Jack West. Tom Paris was a good man and deserved to be with his husband and from the looks of it, Chakotay adored his younger husband.

“Yes, indeed,” Tuvok said quietly. Chakotay raised his own eyebrow at the Vulcan and dared him to make anything of it.

“What do you want from me, Captain?” Kus was eager to get on with the mission.

“I need the plans to the West house. Security system schematics and all that. Plus if someone knows his routine and a time that Tom might be alone in the house or at an event where we could nab him would be helpful,” Chakotay said as his brain started thinking like the tactician that he was.

“I’ll see I can find out and get back to you later today,” Kus said as he left them at the hotel.

************  
“There’s a problem, Captain Chakotay,” Kus announced when he returned later that day. “A few problems but one major one at the moment.”

“What’s that?” Chakotay growled.

“The Vulcan. Jack West won’t let one anywhere near him. He won’t have any dealings with any kind of Telepaths,” Kus said as he handed two data PADDs to the big Maquis.

“I see. What else?” His mind took in the information and quickly reworked the plans he had come up with while waiting for the Bajoran to return. Send Tuvok back to the ship and have Ayala and Gerron join him.

“There’s a Star Fleet Captain in the city asking questions about West and how can she arrange a meeting with him,” Kus dropped his eyes unable to keep contact with the intense dark eyes. “Rumor is that she is also after Tom Paris.”

“Star Fleet? Just great, Chakotay,” Belanna growled. “Now what are we suppose to do?” Her incisors were showing her anger and annoyance.

“Shut up and let me handle this, Bela,” Chakotay snapped at her. She scowled at him, but held her tongue. Tuvok just stood there impassively waiting to see what the Maquis was going to do.

“All the information you require is on those PADDs. I have to go,” Kus pulled his jacket on and made ready to leave.

“Where are you going?” Chakotay asked and could see that Kus was reluctant to tell him something. “And what are you keeping from me?”

“I have to go to the house to tend to your husband, Captain,” he couldn’t meet the intensity of those dark eyes. “Jack West is not known to be nice to his favorite prize.”

************  
THE BONDS OF PARIS-Part: 8/9  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**  
************  
“Please, just let me die,” Tom begged softly when Ardic Kus stepped into the bedroom. “Kill me, please. I don’t want to suffer any more under him.”

Kus drew is a sharp intake of air when he saw the damage done to the blonde man. //I do believe Jack West is a very dead man when Captain Chakotay finds out about this. // Pulling out a tricorder, he began a scan of the injuries done to the helpless man. He was aware that Jack West had a cruel streak in him, but he had never seen any of his toys this badly damaged.

The pale skin had been flayed from his back by a riding crop seeing the bloody leather whip lying on the carpet nearby. There was hardly an inch of untouched bloody skin from his neck down to his tailbone. Welts, bruises, broken skin along with muscle showing was still leaking blood and clear fluids among the clots. //By the Prophets, how can he stand the pain. // Kus shook a tear from his eye as he picked up a key from the nightstand and began to unlock the handcuffs from the top of the bed.

His wrists were red, swollen and bleeding slightly from rips in the skin where Tom had tried desperately to free himself. //Even a bondservant shouldn’t have to go through this. // Kus resolved to do his best to get Tom out of there and maybe Chakotay could take him along. It was time to cut his ties and leave this rock since it was also getting dangerous for his health.

There was a whimper of pain from the young man as the Bajoran gently removed the blood encrusted metal links from the thin wrists and used the regenerator on them. When both wrists were healed, he carefully moved the arms down to Tom’s side so the strain on his back muscles would be eased and he could have his back healed more easily.

“I’m sorry. I’m being as gentle as I can, Tom. Hang in there while I start regenerating your back.” Kus hoped his words would offer some comfort to the man as fresh tears of pain fell from the sky-blue eyes.

“Thank-you,” Tom said softly grateful for the kindness and help with his injuries. Jack West was a sick man, but Tom was helpless against his anger since the behavioral implant made him unable to defend himself against his contracted owner. This was just something to endure while he belonged to the crime lord.

The pain slowly receded to an aching dull throb as Kus used the regenerator on his back, down his torn ass and bruised hips and thighs. Kus got a hypo and gave Tom a sedative along with a strong pain-killer, so he could get some much-needed rest. Hopefully, he could convince Jack to give Tom a couple of days to regain his strength.

Falling asleep, Tom fell into one of his favorite memories…

Chakotay had surprised him by taking him on a surprise weekend trip up to the Mountains of Washington State Mount Rainer National Reserve. He had rented a cabin up in a remote mountain location for the two of them to have some fun and relaxation. Plus there were some great hiking trails to be found nearby thus they could indulge in one of their favorite pastimes.

Tom fell in love with the place as soon as they arrived. It was a two-room log cabin nestled in a grove of birch and maple trees with a good size creek running at the edge of the clearing. Grass, small plants and wild flowers grew everywhere and the sweet smell of mountain air filled their lungs. With a beaming smile on his face, he pulled Chakotay into the cabin, which had a king bed of course in the master bedroom and they didn’t emerge until the sun started to set over the mountainous backdrop.

Both wore sated smiles as they sat just outside the door to the cabin on a rough homemade bench enjoying the view and watching the wildlife coming out with the dusk. Chakotay sat gingerly which made Tom smile imagining how sore his ass was until he swore softly.

“Do you want me to get the regenerator, baby?” Tom became concerned when he saw Chakotay grimaced again. “I was a little rough on you.”

“Please,” Chakotay admitted as he followed his younger husband stiffly back into the cabin and the first aid kit.

Peace, contentment and happiness filled his soul as he watched the darkness fall giving way to the black of night with the stars and the moon peeking out. He didn’t move as Chakotay slept with his head in Tom’s lap snoring softly making Tom smile at the sounds. Content to have things just the way they were at the moment, Tom watched the scenery go by, letting his husband sleep.

He remembered getting up early the next morning only to find Chakotay already up packing a knapsack for their hike.

“About time, sleepyhead,” Chakotay grinned as he pulled his husband in for a hug, some ass groping and a good morning kiss. “I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the day away.”

“My bed toy left me and I couldn’t get back to sleep,” Tom grinned sheepishly as he returned the kiss while rubbing his morning erection against the big man’s hip suggestively.

“Feels like you need something done about that,” Chakotay rubbed back while batting his long black eyelashes at Tom who groaned, “Please, baby?”

With Chakotay’s hot wet mouth engulfing his hard on, he soon came with a groan supported by the burly arms before he could fall. A few moments later, he felt himself being pushed into the bedroom with orders to get dressed so they could get going on their hike.

“Don’t I even get a cup of coffee before we go?” he tried to whine but failed when Chakotay came up behind up and started tickling him.

“You can drink your coffee as we go along. If you didn’t sleep so late, you would’ve had plenty of time to drink your normal two cups,” he teased.

“Sleep late?” he complained trying to catch his breath from Chakotay’s attack on his ribs. “It’s 5:30 in the morning and that’s still the middle of the night in my book.” He squealed in mock indignation while Chakotay roared with laughter.

As the sunlight made its morning appearance over the mountains, the couple began their all-day hike hoping to hike to the end of the ridge and back. It would depend on much lingering they would do along the way. With the sun in his eyes and a cup of coffee to keep him warm, Tom followed his husband into the woods.

They didn’t make it back until early moonrise having found a waterfall halfway up which made for an interesting stop when Tom discovered the lube in Chakotay’s knapsack and the blush on the golden face. Tom had given him a leer while they got naked and had a long sexy interlude under the waterfall.

//I love you, Chakotay. // He remembered saying and smiled in his sleep, remembering soft dark eyes full of love that was only for him.

************  
“You wished to see me, Captain?” the tall redheaded thin man said as he strolled into the hotel lobby acting as if he owned the place. He did own the hotel, but Janeway didn’t know it.

“Mr. West, I presume?” Kathryn stood and shook hands with him. Her companions went on guard in defense of their Captain. “I’m Captain Kathryn Janeway from the starship Voyager.”

“Jack West. You wanted to see me about what?” He never saw much use for small talk, he was a let’s get straight to the heart of the matter and get the business settled so he could get back to his pleasures. Noting the two others with her and their low rank, he dismissed them as unimportant focusing his attention on the prim and proper Star Fleet Captain. His bodyguards were stationed at various points around the hotel.

“Tom Paris. I’d like to purchase his bond contract from you,” Kathryn explained looking up at him with her determined blue-grey eyes.

To her surprise, he laughed at the offer.

“I fail to see what is so funny about this. I’m serious about acquiring Mr. Paris, Mr. West,” said a not so amused Captain with a stern look on her face.

“Why should I sell to you, Star Fleet, my prize trophy?” Jack was very amused at the thought of Star Fleet trying to get a hold of Tom.

“I need him for our current mission, Mr. West,” she explained hoping to pull it off. “Or at the very least, may I borrow him and reimburse you for his time and expenses.”

“I’m flattered, Captain Janeway. What offer are you making for Thomas?” Jack was curious and flattered if Star Fleet was seeking him out for this prize.

“20,000 credits for Tom Paris, sir. It’s a very generous offer.” Kathryn said.

Jack smiled and pretended to think the offer over for a moment. It was the third highest offer he had received for the blonde and with Star Fleet wanting him; the price just went up considerably. “I’m sorry, Captain Janeway, but I’ll have to pass on it. Mr. Paris has become very dear to me and I don’t think I can part with him in the near future. Try me again, say in five years when his contract is up.”

“Is there anyway I can get you to change your mind?” She tried again hoping against hope he would relent.

“No, I don’t think so, Ma’am. Have a good day,” Jack bowed slightly to her, turned and walked out of the lobby and disappeared into his ground car.

“Damn it,” Kathryn exclaimed. She wasn’t used to not getting her way. “Let’s get back to the ship and try to think of something else.”

************  
There was a frantic pounding on their hotel door, which caused the trio to jump and draw their weapons. Chakotay motioned for Tuvok to answer the door while he and Belanna covered. Nodding yes to his motions, Tuvok approached the door while Chakotay and Belanna took up positions on both sides of the door. The pounding continued until Tuvok opened the door and Ardic Kus stumbled in his haste nearly falling until the Vulcan hauled him back upright.

“Captain Chakotay, please,” Kus threw up his hands in surrender when he found the phasers pointed at him. “Its Tom, sir. We need to get him out of there.”

“Why?” Chakotay was suspicious.

“I just treated his injuries that Jack West had inflicted on him,” Kus explained as he pulled out the tricorder and shoved it into the Maquis’ hands. “The injuries are recorded there. Read it and you’ll see what I mean.”

Reading the information on the tricorder, Chakotay could feel a white-hot flame of anger beginning to burn within his soul and a dead man named Jack West was fanning the flames. //Listen to your mind, Little Brother. Your rage will make you lose if you don’t think. // His animal guide cautioned. Everyone looked at him expectantly and he took on the task.

“What is it, Chakotay?” Belanna ask seeing the look of rage on his face.

“He’s being tortured. We have to get him out of there now,” Chakotay stated his mind churning over the possible plans. //I should have never have left him. Spirits, I love that man dearly. I need to get him out or I’ll never be able to live with myself. Time to make amends, old man. //

“Do you have a plan, Captain?” Tuvok asked ready to go. As much as he wanted to send a message to Captain Janeway, sometimes some things were of a higher priority as he reviewed the tricorder readings. Even he could not stand to see an innocent suffer when he could help prevent it.

“Yeah. It’s what Tom calls flying by the seat of your pants,” Chakotay answered, as he looked the Bajoran over. “What are your plans, Ardic?”

“May I go with you, sir? I’m a dead man if West finds out I helped you. There’s nothing to hold me here,” Kus said hoping the big man would let him come along seeing that he had basically blown his own Maquis cover to help Tom.

“All right. I need you to get us into the house,” Chakotay said as he came up with a last-minute plan. He took out his communicator and opened a channel. “Chakotay to Crazy Horse.”

“Here, Captain,” Greg Ayala answered.

“Get the ship up in the air and bring her over New Tacoma on my signal. Be ready to transport five people and have Gerry get ready for some fancy flying. He’ll like that,” Chakotay relayed his orders, knowing they would be followed without hesitation.

“What is the plan?” Belanna wanted to know for her own curiosity.

“Ardic gets us in the front door, grab Tom, get out and transport to the ship. Simple.” Chakotay said. “I want my husband, I will have him back and I’ll kill anyone who gets in my way.”

************  
THE BONDS OF PARIS-Part: 9/9  
**See Part One for Disclaimer**  
************  
“Captain, there’s a ship in a low orbit that matches the description of the Maquis ship Crazy Horse,” Harry Kim reported from his Ops station behind the command section on the bridge of Voyager.

“Track it,” Janeway ordered turning her attention to the viewscreen.

“Should we try and put a tractor beam on it, Captain?” Cavit asked as he manned the tactical station while their Tactical Officer was undercover.

“No, we can’t. Paltos III is neutral territory,” Kathryn said. “We’ll follow when it leaves orbit. Keep an eye on that ship no matter what, Mr. Kim.”

“Yes, Captain.”

************  
The guards didn’t bat an eyelash as they let Ardic Kus and his guests into the house since they were so used to his comings and goings. Even the butler did not say anything as they entered the mansion, he just took himself out of the room sensing the danger these people posed and was worried more about his own ass let alone his employer’s.

Jack and Tom were having a light supper in the dining room when the group entered. Ardic Kus was in the lead and Jack didn’t think anything about it until he heard Tom give a strangled cry and leap up from his chair. Turning his head in annoyance and surprise, he found three phasers pointed at him from a big male human, a Vulcan and a Klingon. What surprised him was Tom throwing his arms around the big man and burying his head against the dark-skinned throat sobbing for dear life.

“It’s okay, Tommy. I’ve got you,” Chakotay held the trembling man hard while glaring at the seated redhead. “Jack West, I surmise?”

“Yes, I am he. What are you doing invading my home, not to mention fondling my servant?” Jack demanded to know his own anger rising especially someone messing with his property. This was just not done and not allowed within the bonds of property.

“I am here to take back my husband. Now you can release him from his contract and live or you can die and I still get him.” Chakotay gave him his two choices in the coldest voice he could muster. Tom’s tears were sliding down his neck as he cried sobs of relief and it tore at the big Maquis’ heart at how his husband had suffered under the hands of this bastard.

“Here’s the contract, Jack,” Kus handed the data padd to the crime lord.

“What do you get out of this, Kus?” Jack asked like this was simple everyday business meeting. From the look in the big man’s dark eyes, he was a dead man either way or it was just a matter of how he was going to die. Quickly or very slowly from the look on the Klingon’s face that she opted for the slow way and very painfully to boot.

“Away from here and a chance to ask the Prophets for forgiveness,” Kus retorted as he retreated to the doorway to keep watch.

Looking at the padd, Jack saw it held a release of contract for Tom Paris and only required his thumb print to make it legal and free Tom from bondservant status.

“It would be advisable to do what the Captain wants, Mr. West,” Tuvok stated as he stepped up behind the sitting man. “It would not take much provocation to set him off and I for one would not like the consequences.”

“Since when do you as a Vulcan condone violence?” Jack wondered as he put his napkin on the table from his lap while still debating inside on thumbprint to the padd or not.

“Only in an extreme case like this one, Mr. West. If you did to one of my family members like you did to Mr. Paris, I would seriously consider it,” the dark eyes smoldered with intent at the brown eyes of Jack West who for the first time felt a stab of fear run through him.

“What about the money I put out for the cost of his contract? Will I be compensated for that?” Jack asked as he held his thumb over the padd.

“Chalk it up as a business loss plus pain and suffering on Tom’s behalf,” Chakotay snarled scaring the man in his arms who was trembling and shaking so badly he could barely stand. “Your thumbprint on that now either dead or alive. It makes no difference to me.”

“I see,” Jack said deciding that he wanted to try and live as he pressed his thumbprint to the padd releasing Tom as a bondsman to the status of a freeman.

“Belanna, you and Kus take Tom outside and wait for the ship,” Chakotay said. He murmured something in Tom’s ear and kissed the top of the blond head. Tom did not look back as Belanna and Kus escorted him out of the room.

Jack jumped out of his chair backwards taking the Vulcan by surprise and knocked Tuvok into the wall hitting his head pretty hard. Stunned the Vulcan slid to the floor and sat there watching while Chakotay tackled the redhead to the floor. Turning when they hit the floor, Chakotay grabbed Jack by the neck and twisted hard. He went limp as his neck snapped like a twig under Chakotay’s rage who then pushed the piece of garbage off him.

Getting up, he extended a hand to the Vulcan and pulled him to his feet. “Let’s get out of here,” Chakotay grinned as he felt a weight lift off of his soul. “Too bad it was such a quick and clean death, but I wouldn’t want to get my hands dirty on that piece of scum.”

“I totally agree, Captain. It would take a lot of time which we do not have to exact the right amount of revenge on the trash, as you say it.” The Vulcan agreed with the Maquis for this instance.

No one bothered them as they left the house. The silent butler had warned the guards who had withdrawn tactfully sensing the change of power taking place inside.

“Chakotay to Crazy Horse. Five to transport,” he said as he enveloped Tom back into his arms glad to have his husband back.

************  
“Please tell me I’m not dreaming, baby?” Tom asked not daring to his lift his terror-filled, blue-eyes for fear he was still in his nightmare.

“You’re not dreaming, Tommy,” Chakotay said. “Look at me, touch me or hold me. Whatever it takes for you to believe I’m real and that the nightmare is gone and you are safe with me, sweetheart.”

Tear filled blue eyes peeked up at him still not quite believing the truth, “What is the nickname you normally call me?”

“How does Pooka sound?” Chakotay smiled. His heart was filled with joy at having his lifemate back in his arms. Gently, he hugged the slender frame joyful at the body contact and hoped it would be like that. There was always the chance that Tom would still not come with him. Just knowing that he was safe and alive would be enough or had to be enough for him.

Twisting around in the stocky arms, Tom looked up into the dark brown eyes full of love and compassion. “Thank you, baby.”

“We’ve got to get to the bridge, Tommy. We’re not out of the woods yet.” Chakotay kissed those lips he had dreamed about for a long time, savoring the sweet taste and wishing like hell they had time for more.

“Can I stay with you, Chakotay?” Tom was afraid of being left alone again. He never wanted to leave the safety of his husband’s arms ever again even if it meant joining the Maquis to stay with him.

“Sure, Pooka. Let’s go.” He took Tom by the hand and led the way to the bridge, not surprised by the strength of the grip Tom had on his hand.

************  
“Get us out of here, Gerry,” Greg barked when the transport was complete.

“On it, Greg,” the teenager smiled as his slim hands danced over the helm contemplating the different maneuvers Chakotay had taught him over the last few months.

“Ken, there’s a Federation starship closing in on us. Shit! It’s that new one, Voyager.” Greg yelled. “Find us a place to hide.”

“I’m looking. Just stay ahead of them. Shields are at full,” Ken said from tactical. “Weapons are on-line.”

“Good job, guys,” Chakotay praised as he came on the bridge with Tom hanging on to his hand just behind him.

Greg looked relieved to get out of the command chair and gave it back to his Captain gladly as he took over the operations console from Henley so she could get back to engineering. Tuvok took over at tactical while Ken stayed on weapons.

Chakotay ran through his systems check to bring himself up to date while Tom looked over his shoulder with a growing interest at the events around him. The blue eyes flickered over to the pilot’s station more than once which made Chakotay smile in future anticipation of the blond sitting there and making the ship truly fly with his gift.

“There’s an asteroid belt about fifteen minutes away at warp eight,” Ken yelled.

“Go for it, Gerry,” Chakotay encouraged as he felt Tom’s hand squeeze his shoulder.

“Captain, we’re being hailed by Voyager,” Tuvok reported from his station.

“Open a channel,” Chakotay looked at the viewscreen to see a Star Fleet Captain appear, he also noted the ship’s pilot, Stadi as a former student of his from the Academy.

“I’m Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. I’m ordering you to stand down and surrender, Mr. Chakotay,” she said sternly noting Tom Paris standing behind his husband looking somewhat pale and frightened.

“I don’t think so, Captain. I have what I came for and now its time to go.” Chakotay replied with a big smile as he cut the channel. “How much longer to the asteroid belt?”

“Thirteen minutes,” Gerry put in as he watched Voyager quickly close the distance between them.

“Voyager is catching us, Captain,” Greg said hoping the big man had a plan for them to get out of this.

“Full power to the shields. Can you get any more speed out the engines, Belanna?” Chakotay yelled over the intercom.

“If we cut all non-esential systems, I can get you up to warp 8.5, but that’s it, Chakotay. This is not a Star Fleet vessel that we’re on,” Belanna broke off with a few choice Klingon insults.

“Do it, Belanna,” Chakotay ordered. He looked at Tom who had his attention focused on the helm and saw the light of desire in his crystal blue eyes. Tom wanted to fly so bad he could taste it.

“Voyager is powering up her weapons, sir,” Ken put in as he brought the weapons on-line and locked in their targeting scanners on the enemy ship.

“Gerry, let Tom have the helm,” Chakotay ordered quietly. “Voyager’s pilot was one of my students. I recognized Stadi while Janeway was on the viewscreen. And the only person I know who’s a better pilot than me is Tom.”

Gerron looked hurt, but gave up the helm to the tall blonde without a word. He moved to stand beside his lover, Greg Ayala who gave him a quick hug ignoring the look of disapproval on Tuvok’s face.

Chakotay watched with pride as Tom quickly meshed his skills to the maneuverability of the Crazy Horse and started his own method of dodging and playing with Voyager back and forth. Tom was feeling free for the first time in a long while and felt confident with his husband sitting behind him.

“Voyager is firing,” Ken reported.

“Evasive maneuvers, Tommy,” Chakotay said. “Ken, return fire at will.”

“Aye, sir,” they answered together.

Phaser fire from Voyager hit the little ship against her shields while Tom spun her around so the second shot missed. “Sorry about that, folks. We’re still getting used to each other,” Tom grinned feeling very much alive as he chuckled to himself for the first time in quite a while.

“Shields at 97%, Captain,” Tuvok reported impressed with the way Tom Paris had bounced back from his ordeal, but knowing there had to be repercussions to deal with later on.

The Crazy Horse’s phasers hit Voyager, but did little damage to the state of the art ship. Ken grumbled as he set the scanners to lock on Voyager again.

On they went with Tom using every trick he knew to keep them out of the line of fire while Ken fired on Voyager. Just when Chakotay thought they were going to come apart at the seams, Tom took them into the asteroid belt making Voyager having to stop her pursuit.

Feeling a familiar hand on his shoulder, Tom glanced up to see his husband looking proudly at him. He felt the shadows of the past few months lifting from his mind, heart and soul as he basked in the warmth of Chakotay’s love. Chakotay stayed by his side until they reached the other side of the asteroid field and on course for the Badlands. He felt tired as the adrenaline rush began to subside from his body.

“Gerry, you want to finish the shift or send for Chell to get up here and take the helm. Your choice. Greg, you have the bridge, than Ken,” Chakotay ordered. “Come on, Tom. We’ve got some unfinished business to tend too.”

“Tom, can you teach me some of those patterns when you get a chance?” Gerron asked as he stepped back over to the helm impressed with the pilot’s skills and realized that the Captain had made the right choice for them to get away from Voyager.

“Sure, if Chakotay will let me,” Tom looked over and saw the approval in his husband’s soft brown eyes.

“It’s your call, Tommy,” he answered as he pulled his husband off of the bridge. “You can stay with us and me or you can go back home. It’s entirely your choice. However, I hope you will stay.”

************  
On board the U.S.S. Voyager, Captain Janeway fussed and fumed in her Ready Room over the escape of Chakotay and the Crazy Horse. While drinking her ninth cup of coffee of the day, she made plans for the hunt to start again tomorrow after they got around that damn asteroid field.

Commander Cavit vowed revenge against the outlaw Chakotay for making Janeway look like a fool in this mission.

Ensign Harry Kim wrote a letter to his intended, Libby, describing their latest mission and how he was looking forward to their upcoming vacation together.

************  
Tom was trembling when they entered Chakotay’s quarters as the events of the day finally caught up with him. As he was pulled into the embrace of his husband, huge sobs racked his slender frame. They stood in the middle of the living room for a long time while Chakotay just held him and let Tom cry himself out, but they were tears of healing. He swayed back and forth while rubbing and patting Tom’s back to offer comfort and his strength.

“Please, don’t leave me again, baby. I can’t stand it when we’re apart,” Tom begged through his tears. “I want to stay with you, Cha.”

Wiping the tears from the sky-blue eyes, he answered, “Never again, Tommy. It was a mistake to leave you behind when I left. I love you and I won’t ever leave you again. I’m so sorry I did that to you.”

“How did you know I was in trouble?” Tom was curious as his hands began to slowly roam under Chakotay’s shirt to find the silken soft skin.

Chakotay let Tom set the pace for their reunion after Tom tensed up after his broad hands got near his ass. The tension left when Chakotay moved his hands back to the upper part of Tom’s torso. The blonde’s hands were busy removing his vest and shirt to get next to the brown skin underneath.

“I heard you calling me on the spirit plain. My animal guide showed me the way to find you,” Chakotay explained gasping with pleasure when Tom captured a dark nipple in his mouth. He responded by wiggling his ass and grinding his erection against Tom’s thigh.

“I want you, baby,” Tom’s eyes were heavy with desire as he looked up at his husband who was panted with his own rising passion.

“Always yours, Tommy,” he got out as Tom stood up to claim his husband.

“Mine forever,” Tom captured Chakotay’s mouth to seal their promise and make the bronze man his with their own bonds of love.

************  
Epilogue

On Orob in the Badlands, Chakotay took Tom to a secluded hideaway to let him heal and recover from his ordeal. There they spent several weeks getting to know each other all over again and Chakotay let Tom lead the way in the healing of their relationship and his own nightmares. When they came back to the Crazy Horse, the pair became the Federation’s most wanted criminals with their Maquis covert operations.

One day while Voyager was chasing them through the Badlands; a displacement carrier wave caught both ships and pulled them to another part of the galaxy…

But that is another story…

The End?

Not likely!


End file.
